


Худший пациент

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все в названии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Худший пациент

До сегодняшнего для Чоппер искренне полагал, что хуже пациентов, чем его команда, в природе не существует. Также он полагал, что после Луффи, Зоро и Санджи его невозможно ни удивить, ни разозлить.

Зря.

\- Дайте свет. Приподнимите меня за плечи… да, вот так. Соломенный, Ророноа, вы умеете делать уколы?

\- Неа!

\- Могу проткнуть катаной.

\- Объясняю на пальцах. Берете шприц, наполняете лекарством вон из той бутылочки с обезболивающим. С обезболивающим, Соломенный, поставь наркоз на место! Ророноа, укол лучше делай ты! Хорошо, теперь подними шприц иглой вверх и легонько - легонько! - щелкни. Выдави немного, чтобы убрать воздух. Отлично. А теперь коли в верхнюю часть левой ягодицы.

\- Эй, Зоро, стой! В ягодицу, а не под лопатку!

\- Заткнись! Я знаю!

\- Соломенный, я был неправ. Забери у этого идиота шприц и сделай сам. Да, хорошо. Теперь подтяните меня повыше и дайте мне вон тот кинжал со стола. Я не хочу тратить силы на перемещение. Спасибо. “Пространство”!

Вот в этот драматичный момент Чоппер и ворвался в “операционную”, а на самом деле - полуразрушенный кабинет Дофламинго, где еще пять минут назад стены тряслись от финальных ударов грандиозной битвы. Так что возмутительное самоуправство пациента, которому полагалось давно лежать без сознания, а не проводить на себе сомнительные процедуры нестерильным оружием, Чоппер застал посреди самых настоящих руин.

\- Ты что делаешь! - задохнулся от возмущения Чоппер, первым делом подскакивая к Трафальгару Ло и отбирая кинжал. - А вы! - не дав жертве оправдаться, тут же напустился он на Луффи и Зоро. - Как вы могли ему позволить!

\- Он же врач, - недоуменно похлопал глазами Луффи. Дескать, а что не так?

\- Мы все равно не знаем, что еще можно сделать, а ты был на Зо, - пожал плечами Зоро. - Почему ты здесь, кстати?

Чоппер отмахнулся от Зоро так и не выпущенным из рук кинжалом, заставив шарахнуться назад и ругнуться. Пусть ему Нами объясняет, с чего вдруг развернула корабль к Дресс Розе. У Чоппера тут пациент с множественными пулевыми и колото-резаными ранениями, а судя по температуре - еще и с быстро развивающимся сепсисом.

\- Тони, я прекрасно знаю, что делаю, - надменно заявил Ло. Если бы он при этом не кашлял кровью, Чоппер, возможно, и впечатлился бы. - Но, раз уж пришел, можешь ассистировать.

Кажется, Чоппер зарычал. Сам он не был уверен, но Луффи и Зоро синхронно побледнели и сделали непроизвольный шаг назад, а во взгляде Ло появилось легкое беспокойство.

Ло ведь врач! И должен лучше других представлять себе возможные последствия своей самодеятельности! Как можно так небрежно относиться к собственной жизни? Чоппер считал его ответственнее.

Более того… Неужели…

Чоппер поднес лезвие кинжала к самому носу и втянул воздух. Да, он не ошибся. Люди этого чувствовать не могли, не то у них обоняние, но Чоппер вмиг похолодел, представив, что прибежал бы к ним парой секунд позже - и застал бы остывающий труп.

\- Где вы взяли этот кинжал? - сдержав дрожь, поинтересовался Чоппер.

\- Со стола Минго, а что? Что-то не так? - удивился Луффи, наклонив голову к плечу.

\- Идиоты! - взвизгнул Чоппер. - Это стол врага! И кинжал отравлен! Чем вы только думали?!

Вытянувшиеся физиономии всех троих доставили Чопперу некоторое моральное удовлетворение, но, увы, зная их - вряд ли тот же Луффи станет осторожнее в будущем. Вся надежда на Зоро и Ло, скривившегося так, словно съел что-то кислое.

Впрочем, издеваться над их умственной полноценностью сверх необходимого Чоппер не стал - были проблемы посерьезнее.

\- Луффи, Зоро! Помогите мне перенести его на стол! - распорядился он.

Пока Зоро широким жестом смахивал со стола кучу каких-то документов, наверняка важных и секретных, Луффи с Чоппером, для такого дела выросшим в размерах, осторожно подняли Ло с пола.

\- У меня поломано шесть ребер и обе ноги, - тем временем, придя в себя после конфуза, вещал Ло менторским тоном, от которого Чоппер давно отвык. - Чтобы избежать смещения костей…

Однако все то, что ему пытался сейчас втолковать Ло, Чоппер знал давно. Более того, это знал даже Луффи, потому что, как и Чоппер, для переноса Ло схватил его за одежду, а не за руки, чтобы не повредить больше, чем уже было.

\- Смещения уже не избежать благодаря твоей самодеятельности, - не купился на провокацию Чоппер. - Луффи, опускаем осторожно. Очень осторожно!

\- Он же все равно не чувствует боли, правда же, Торао?

\- Если осколок ребра проткнет его сердце, ему, конечно, больно не будет, но умрет он все равно, - раздраженно объяснил Чоппер, и Луффи чуть не уронил Ло на пол от избытка чувств.

\- Спасибо, Тони, - саркастически отреагировал уже почти простившийся с жизнью Ло, которого вовремя подхватили, не дав стукнуться головой о пол. - Но…

Что еще хотел сказать пациент, осталось тайной, потому что Чоппер, убедившись, что стол свободен, аккуратно его устроил и невежливо перебил.

\- Зоро, разрежь на нем одежду. Луффи, тащи сюда лампу и стул! Раз вы уже обезболили, я немедленно приступаю к операции. Самая серьезная рана - в левой стороне груди… - привычно забубнил под нос Чоппер, сосредотачиваясь. - Так. Сначала иссечем поврежденные ткани…

\- Неправильно, - вмешался Ло, пытаясь приподняться на локтях и выглядеть при этом максимально грозно. Но Чоппер, каким бы стеснительным ни был в обычной жизни, в профессиональной не давал сбить себя с толку - и лишь сверкнул глазами.

Он уже почти начал резать, а тут ему опять мешают! Нет уж, двух хирургов на одну операционную многовато. Особенно если второй - по совместительству еще и пациент, чья жизнь и так висит на волоске. Пусть Ло привык быть главным, делать все сам или, в крайнем случае, отдавать распоряжения, ему пора узнать, что бывают ситуации, когда свою жизнь приходится доверять другим. В конце концов, Чоппер как врач не хуже Ло, и они союзники. Пусть учится их ценить.

\- Зоро, - собрав в кулак остатки спокойствия, позвал Чоппер. - Привяжи-ка его к столу. И кляп не забудь.

\- Что?! Да что ты себе…

Остаток фразы заглушил обрывок плаща, который Зоро послушно затолкал несчастному в рот, а Чоппер наконец-то смог целиком сосредоточиться на спасении непоседливого пациента. Без его комментариев (по крайней мере, членораздельных, а возмущенное мычание Чоппер комментарием не считал) дело пошло куда легче и привычнее. Чоппер был уверен, что справится. Сокомандникам порой еще и не так доставалось; Ло выкарабкается - это всего лишь вопрос времени.

Только надо будет потом извиниться перед Луффи, Зоро и Санджи. Все-таки они не худшие пациенты.

Чоппер решительно кивнул своим мыслям и приступил к операции. Поглощенный важным делом, он и не заметил, как Луффи и Зоро обменялись осторожными взглядами за его спиной.

...И так никогда и не узнал, почему с некоторых пор команда перестала оспаривать его медицинские рекомендации.


End file.
